Manipulation
by septasonicxx
Summary: Draco hasn't teased the Golden Trio all day, so when Hermione enters the library where he's 'working', he jumps at his chance. But in the end... who is really manipulating whom? This will probably be a two- or three-shot.


Draco sat at one of the library tables, his elbow on the table and his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he stared out around the room, only half-listening to what Flint was saying from beside him. A strand of hair fell in front of his eye and he blew at it to try and make it move, but gave up after a moment.

That day he had had a total of no classes with any of the Golden Trio, so he was feeling rather down. Usually his mood lifted after a good teasing of one of them, but this day he'd had to resort to teasing the first years and random other students from other houses. He let a sigh pass through his lips as he remembered winking at a pretty first-year, making her stare in awe before he pushed all of her books onto the floor and stepped on one of them as he left.

It was satisfying, but not as satisfying as teasing the Golden Trio and seeing them get fired up. They always started yelling insults or, in the mudbloods case, huffed and walked away.

Speaking of mudbloods.

Draco lifted his head off his hand, letting it drop, and smirked as he watched her enter the room with a stack of books in her arms and dark circles under her eyes which told of her many late nights. Flint was still talking, gesturing wildly at his Transfigurations book as he complained about the homework which had been set, but Draco was already beginning to formulate a plan.

He was glad that Granger was already tired, because it meant she would be more prone to snapping rather than simply storming off as she usually did. Seeing as she loved books, he would definitely attack the ones she was holding just to annoy her.

"Back in a minute, Flint," Draco said to his friend as he began standing from his chair, his eyes carefully watching as Granger walked off behind a bookshelf. Not waiting around to see if Flint had heard him, Draco followed her.

With his hands shoved in his pockets, Draco walked lazily behind her, interested to see where she was going before commencing his plan.

Sighing quietly, the mudblood stopped in front of a desk and plopped her books down before reaching across for another book on the shelf behind the desk. She had begun flicking it open and searching for something before she realised she was being watched and spun, startled, to see Draco standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped angrily, shutting her book with a slam and placing it carefully on the desk.

"Who said I wanted something? By all means, continue reading," he said, gesturing with one arm for her to go back to her large pile of books. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned around fully, folding her arms.

"I don't trust you." she said.

Draco laughed and shook his head slightly in amusement before saying, "I don't trust you either, mudblood, what a coincidence!"

"Just leave me alone!" Granger said angrily, her face flaming red because of what he had called her. But her reaction only amused him even more.

"What if I'm waiting for you to move so that I can get at a book I want to read?" Draco asked slyly, still smirking at her. Her flustered expression quickly hardened into a scowl.

"I suggest you check which books I'm standing in front of before you say you want to read one of them. You wouldn't want word to get out that you enjoy reading about muggles, would you?" she asked angrily.

Draco raised an eyebrow and allowed his eyes to move beyond her to the shelf of books which, unfortunately, did contain books on muggles. She must have been finding something to help her study for Muggle Studies, which was silly since she practically was one herself.

"I said if," Draco said, returning his gaze to her. "Remember?"

Eyes flaring, she turned away and opened her book again, flicking through to a particular page. Draco watched curiously as she stood still, staring at it for a while without doing anything, until finally she let out a disbelieving groan and turned back to face him again.

"Go _away_!" she exclaimed, her hands clenching into fists by her sides. Draco decided that now was the time to act and slowly swaggered towards her, exaggerating the act and smirking the whole time. Just as he had hoped, she backed up against the desk and watched him warily, a tinge of red covering her cheeks as she got a bit flustered.

He would have been surprised if she _wasn't_ flustered though, seeing as he had only stopped walking when he was about half a foot away from her. Looking down at her and seeing her looking up, still trying to appear in control, Draco was certain his plan was perfect. He could already imagine her face going from slightly red to a red that would rival Weasley's own hair in a few seconds when he finally completed his plan.

"Feeling a little hot, Granger?" he asked in a low, seductive voice. One of his arms moved forward and past her, bringing himself slightly closer even though he made no conscious effort to do so. As expected, Granger glanced down at his arm with a worried expression, wondering what he was going to do. His fingers found her book and flicked it shut before picking it up.

"What are you-?"

"Surely you can complete your homework without this? I mean, you're a mudblood aren't you?" he teased, stepping back slightly and holding her book above his head.

"Give it back," she said quietly.

"Come and get it," he whispered, the smirk on his face getting to her – he knew that because of the way she clenched her jaw and drew her eyebrows together in frustration.

Stepping towards him, Granger actually did try and get it off him. She reached out with one hand and stood on tip-toes, almost taking hold of it before Draco snickered and stepped back again, making her stumble forward slightly as she tried to follow it with her hand, bringing her body along.

"Malfoy, you're impossible!" she exclaimed, attempting to grab his arm now so she might drag it down and get the book that way. But Draco kept moving back and manoeuvring out of her grasp so that not even once did she touch him at all.

"Why do you need this book? You're almost a muggle, don't you know everything there is to know about them?" Draco mocked as he continued evading her.

"I know a lot about them, but in order to get the marks I need to write from the perspective of a Witch! That's why I need the books. I have to research how Wizards and Witches talk about muggle contraptions so that I can get my wording right!" Granger explained, her eyebrows still furrowed as she once again lunged and missed the book.

"So you really do want this book, then?" Draco asked, knowing that his question would frustrate her even more because he already knew the answer.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, falling into his trap nicely. "Now give it back!"

"No," he said simply, staring at her a moment longer before bringing his arm down to hang by his side and walking off. Granger stared in shock for a moment before hurrying after him and almost putting a hand on his shoulder to turn him around when he did so by himself. She quickly backed up again so that she didn't run into him and he took a step back as well.

"What would you be willing to do for this book, Granger?" Draco asked deviously, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he pictured her reaction again and again within his mind.

Granger folded her arms and remained silent, her eyes giving away the fact that she was close to giving in completely. Draco was now finding it hard to keep his amusement in and couldn't stop the chuckle which came out.

"Would you spin in a circle for this book?" he asked, sounding interested in her answer, when he was really just buying time. He couldn't wait for the look on her face when he asked what he really wanted to ask. She'd get all flustered, blush and probably storm past him in frustration.

"If I knew for certain that you'd give it back right after, yes I would." Granger said, lifting her chin slightly and making some of her hair slide back away from her face.

"Wait, is that the beginnings of an essay?" Draco asked, glancing over to where the rest of her books were piled on the desk still and some parchment was buried beneath it with some writing on it. "That would be fun to burn."

"Don't you dare!" Granger growled threateningly, her glare looking extra menacing because of the tired circles under her eyes.

"You want me to leave you alone and give your book back, then?" Draco asked slowly, a smirk creeping back onto his face. Granger actually let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders a bit, looking down at the ground and nodding. Ah, so she had finally given up. Perfect.

"Please, Malfoy," she said softly. "I have a lot of work besides just this essay to catch up on. You're wasting my time."

"Alright then, I'll give it back," Draco said with a nod of his head, watching as Granger looked up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "But on one condition." Her expression quickly turned to one of resigned annoyance as she waited for him to continue. "Kiss me."

Draco wanted to strut around the library and announce how brilliant he was to everyone within hearing distance. Honestly, saying that to the mudblood was like rubbing it in her face that she was filthy and disgusting and that no one would ever want her. It wasn't like she'd ever kissed anyone before, anyway. Hearing her enemy say it, there could be no question about whether he was being serious or just joking with her. And maybe, just maybe, after having such a tiring day, this last tease would make her buckle. Perhaps she'd even cry! Then Draco could tell everyone that he had done it and they would be amazed.

But suddenly, Draco noticed something which made him frown. Granger had not begun stuttering for something to say, getting all flustered and embarrassing herself in front of him. Instead, she had done quite the opposite.

Of all things, she had smiled. But it wasn't just a smile. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he would have said she'd actually begun smirking. That was _never_ a good sign.

And for the first time since he'd thought up his plan, Draco was frightened something was going to go wrong.

Then it did.

"Alright, I suppose I can do that," she said softly, fluttering her eyelids in a way Draco had often seen from Pansy. Then she took a step forward and out of reflex he took a step back.

Was she actually going to kiss him? Just for the stupid book?

"Come on Granger," Draco said, slightly panicky now. "We both know you're too filthy for me to allow closer than that."

"You were closer to me when you grabbed the book," Granger reminded him gently, winking one eye as she continued stepping forward. Draco thought he might throw up if this continued, because he was beginning to imagine her kissing him and just the _thought_ of his lips being contaminated by mudblood filth sent him reeling.

"Granger, if you're not careful I'll hex you," Draco warned, finding himself backing up into a desk. When he looked around to see if anyone was watching, he was utterly frustrated to see that they were blocked by the bookshelves.

Then she stepped right up in front of him, put her hands on the desk on either side of him and began leaning forward, her eyes slowly beginning to close as a smile remained on her face.

Then he felt something wrenched out of his hand and blinked to find Granger standing triumphantly in front of him, holding her book up like a trophy and grinning crazily.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," she teased. "I'd never stoop so low as to kiss you."

"W-what a relief." Draco squeaked out, not realising until it was too late that he was stuttering, bright red and completely flustered – exactly what he'd been trying to make her.

"There's one thing missing from this picture," Granger said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with the forefinger of her free hand as she studied him carefully with her eyes. Then she pretended to realise what was missing and actually smirked again. "Oh yes, this."

To Draco's absolute horror and despair, she stepped forward again and wiped her hand down the arm of his robe, then down his tie, and then patted him on the head.

"I hope you don't mind being covered in filth, Malfoy."

Turning and moving back over to where her other books were, she piled them all up into her arms and began leaving, shooting another glance at him and smiling proudly as she saw his open mouth. Adding to his flustered appearance, he was now also very disgusted.

Draco thought he was going to faint. Or pass out. Yes, actually, passing out sounded better than fainting.

Honestly, to think he was covered in germs! What was he supposed to do?

And that sneaky, conniving little Gryffindor had actually convinced him for a moment that she was going to kiss him! Then she even had the nerve to say it would be _low_ of her to kiss him!

Low. She wouldn't stoop that low.

He'd show her.

Pushing away from the desk he had still been pressed up against, he turned to see her only just reaching the end of the aisle and quickly strode forward. Since he was already covered in germs he had no problem in grabbing her arm and spinning her back around to face him. Ignoring her gasp and the books which then fell onto the floor, Draco leant forward and kissed her right on the mouth.

After that, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't planned that far ahead. So, in a very undignified manner, he stood stock-still with his lips against hers and didn't move at all. Sure, he'd kissed girls before, but not with the fear of mudblood germs getting into his mouth.

Thankfully he didn't have to make a decision of what would happen next, because Granger pulled away and stared at him with shocked eyes. She seemed to have forgotten about her books, but Draco didn't blame her.

"You-"

Draco smirked slightly, seeing her now searching for words.

"You kissed me!"

"What, did I steal the poor mudblood's first kiss?" Draco asked mockingly, thankful to be able to slip back into normality again.

"Don't call me that," Granger snapped angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Would you prefer something like the-girl-who-kissed-a-Malfoy?" Draco asked with a smirk, proud of himself for thinking that up.

"More like the-girl-who-was-molested-by-a-Malfoy." Granger scoffed.

"You so loved it." Draco sneered.

"Maybe in your dreams, Malfoy," Granger snapped. "But not in real life. I think you need to wake up."

"How dare you insinuate that I dream about you!" Draco snarled angrily, leaning forward so that he could look down on her even more than he already was.

"Oh, just leave me alone!" she suddenly exclaimed, shoving him backwards roughly and then stooping to hurriedly pick up all her books again, her hair falling down to cover her face.

Draco was silent as he watched, sneering when she glanced up again. As she finally stood properly and turned to walk off, he folded his arms.

"Wait, Granger!" he called out, only succeeding in making her stop walking. She was obviously refusing to turn and face him again. "No one hears about this, alright?"

"You must be mental if you think I'd ever want anyone to know," she hissed over her shoulder before shoving her nose in the air and stalking off.

Draco then found himself standing alone in an aisle between two bookshelves and he felt very small.

And very, very disgusting. He needed to go and have a shower so that he removed all possible traces of mudblood germs.

So, ignoring Flint on his way out of the library, Draco went to do just that.


End file.
